


Being held

by TailorNorata



Series: Tumblr Short Stories [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Scott finds out about the relationship, being accepted and supported, slightly anti Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Stiles has told almost everybody at this point. Now it's time to tell the one person he's most anxious about.





	Being held

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GracieBirdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/gifts).



Stiles was sitting in his car outside Derek’s loft. He was nervous but he knew he had prepared for this as much as he possibly could. **  
**

He had worked through the topic so often with so many people by now he should really feel less anxious than he did.

This was just Scott. Well and Allison and Isaac, since Stiles could never have told them and expected they didn’t accidentally or even intentionally pass it on.

Everybody else though knew and would have their back - or if not at least stay out of it.

Lydia of course had found out on her own, so had Danny, curiously enough.

Erica had been actually the happiest when he told her, but she had also been the one who he had talked to about his crush. Boyd had just smiled gently and asked if he was happy.

When Stiles had confirmed that there had been another smile and a warm hug.

Derek had needed a few days to come around to the idea while Cora had just straight up laughed and left the room. He had later gotten a message from her saying she couldn’t wait to start calling him uncle. He already understood why she was Peter’s favorite.

Malia had stayed true to herself by shrugging slightly irritated when Stiles had said he understood if it was weird for her.

“Peter and I are bound to have shared tastes and you and I work a lot better as friends. To me this makes perfect sense. And I am glad you two are helping each other heal.”

He had to admit she had grown into a really amazing person.

He was happy to have her.

Chris had actually caught them off guard in the forest and Peter had almost killed him before they both had realized he wasn’t a stranger hunting for werewolves.

They had him swear to keep his mouth shut and the hunter had told them it wasn’t any of his business to begin with.

His father had been by far the most difficult conversation so far. But Stiles had know his dad would respect his choice and make peace with it.

They had gone through so much as a family, breaking the new he was dating a man almost twice his age who happened to be a werewolf and a resurrected murderer was certainly one of the harder pills to swallow for his old man, but he had handled it pretty well.

They actually had started meeting on friday nights to play cards or watch movies.

Stiles had Peter cook on those nights because he knew the easiest way to endear his father to someone was with food.

And Peter was a master at disguising healthy things so his dad didn’t feel like everything he consumed was monitored. It was, Stiles made sure of it, but his father didn’t need to know that.

Stiles had even gone to the length of establishing a group chat with all Beacon Hills deputies to give them tips what foods to bring in or not. He had also established a callout culture among the deputies so if someone brought something unhealthy and offered it to the Sheriff they were shamed for it.

He’d be damned if he didn’t do everything in his power to keep his father alive.

An endeavor Peter had supported him in rigorously.

Ever the perfect partner.

Thinking about all the other conversations had helped him, at least a little.

So he finally made his way up into Derek’s apartment.

Everybody else was already present.

Scott had called them in for the monster of the week. From the sound of it and the blurry picture Stiles had seen he suspected a spirit of sorts.

Entering the loft he saw Peter sitting comfortably in one of the comfy chairs, listening to something Erica was telling him. She was lying on the couch with her head in Boyd’s lap.

Scott was currently talking to Allison with puppy eyes, probably asking her for the millionth time why she had broken up with him once again.

He looked shortly at Stiles and smiled but stayed sitting next to Allison on the other couch.

Stiles gave a very short twist of the lips and then walked straight to Peter.

Peter, handsome as the devil, no doubt intentionally dressed and groomed for the occasion smiled at him widely and reached out.

Stiles couldn’t help but feel better with that smile and those eyes concentrated on him. Peter was a predator in that he loved to hunt and kill things, he lived the lifestyle of a creature that goes bump in the night, and Stiles had no illusions about it, it was apparent in every fiber of his being. But he was Stiles’ predator and all that dangerous energy was directed towards protecting him.

Even if Scott could not accept Stiles’ choice he’d be fine.

Because he had a wolf that would tear out the throats of those who harmed him and then curl up around him at night to keep him warm and safe and make him feel held and loved.

He took Peter’s hand.

It felt like the easiest most natural thing to sit down in Peter’s lap and greet him with a short, sweet kiss before joining the conversation he had had with Erica.

They couldn’t talk about anything though because there was a very audible “what the FUCK?”

Peter gently squeezed Stiles’ hand since he was still holding it.

Stiles turned to his friend.

“What’s up Scotty?”

“You are sitting in Peter’s lap and being all lovey dovey, that’s up!”

Scott exchanged an incredulous look with Allison who just shrugged and then searched for Lydia’s eyes in hope to understand the strange atmosphere.

Stiles wrapped one arm around Peter’s neck and deliberately made himself comfortable.

“Why shouldn’t I? He is my boyfriend after all.”

Scott stayed confused “Your what?”

“Boyfriend.”

There was a moment of silence in which all that was audible was Lydia quietly whispering to Allison. Then something like hurt washed over Scott’s face.

“You never told me you were gay.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Bi, actually and I did tell you, on several occasions that I also like guys. Sorry I don’t feel like waving a pride flag every day so you don’t put me in the wrong box.”

Scott still seemed to have difficulties.

“But…but Lydia. You never did anything with any guys!”

Stiles could feel Peter’s hand twitch at the way Scott argued the facts but he squeezed back a little to reassure him to stay put.

“No one in school fit my type, except Lydia. Let’s call it smart, snarky assholes with a healthy ego.”

He could see Lydia roll her eyes at that but she stayed silent in favor of nodding to one of Allison’s questions.

Scott furrowed his brows. Then his eyes landed on Peter’s hand, still holding on to Stiles’.

“So you two?”

Stiles snuggled a little more into Peter’s arms.

“Yes.”

Scott seemed pained.

“Why him?”

Peter frowned and spoke for the first time.

“Pretty rude question, don’t you think?”

Stiles was amazed at how ugly despise looked on Scott’s face.

“You are a killer. You are a villain by all accounts and have no positive qualities as far as I can tell so no, I feel like my question is spot on.”

Whoop, that escalated quickly.

Stiles kept his hold on Peter’s hand but was relieved when his boyfriend just chuckled amused, like he had witnessed a pet do a clever trick.

“I don’t see how this is funny!”

Scott was getting agitated and he looked around to get support but didn’t find it.

“How are all of you so calm about this? How are you all okay with this?!?”

Allison was the one to answer.

“They didn’t just find out, they already knew!”

Scott turned to her in confused anger.

“What do you mean?!”

She sighed, like she was tired of his behavior - she probably was.

“Look at them Scott. They all found out or were told at some point in the past. They all made their peace with it. As far as I can tell Stiles and Peter make a pretty good couple actually.”

She smiled at them both and Stiles had to admit maybe he hadn’t given her enough credit. She had her flaws, without a doubt, but she wasn’t clueless and obviously had grown as well.

“Thank you” he said and Peter actually relaxed enough to let go of Stiles’ hand and instead place it loosely on Stiles’ thigh.

Scott’s shoulders sacked.

As always Allison was the only one who’s words got through to him.

That was a real problem they had to address at some point in the future.

He frowned at them again.

“I don’t like this, but I can see you have everybody else convinced. I need to…I need to go.”

And with that he left the loft without talking about the spirit or whatever they had seen.

When he was gone the atmosphere got more relaxed and Isaac came to them, looking like  he wasn’t sure what to say or even think.

But he nodded vaguely and smiled a shy smile before mumbling something and going back to sitting in a corner close to Derek.

“What did he say?” Stiles asked Peter.

The man smiled “He said ‘congrats’. I think he wants us to know he approves, but didn’t know what to say.”

Stiles nodded “Poor kid has made a lot of progress but still needs a lot of love and care…”

Before Peter could say something again Erica flopped down on the end of the couch close to them.

“What do you think Scott will do? He will get over it at some point, right?”

Stiles sighed deeply.

“I’d guess he’s running to Deaton to ask him how he can proof Peter brainwashed me.”

Peter chuckled again.

“Good thing then we had Deaton authenticate our mating bond.”

Stiles nodded.

“Finally the fucking cryptic jerkass was good for something…”

Erica grinned “Too true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> This story is not beta read.  
> Comments make me happy!


End file.
